Help from the Admin
by GuardianAlpha103
Summary: This is just a short Oneshot I cobbled together one night about what would happen if I dropped my Garry's Mod character into the battle near the end of HTTYD 2. This is edited to an extent so please don't scream at me about little things (again I cobbled this together). Anyway this has some mild language and a small battle so I hope you enjoy. (SUBJECT FOR CHANGE)


**Help from the Admin**

It was over.

Hiccup stared into the eyes of his long time best friend as he charged up a deadly fireball. Hiccup was trapped with no way out as his Dad ran towards him in a futile attempt to save him. Hiccup knew he wouldn't make it. The teenager that killed the mighty Red Death is to meet the God's in Valhalla at his friend's own claw. It almost sounds poetic.

Hiccup closed his eyes as the familiar whistle filled the air combined with the sound of a maniac's laugh and the screaming voice of a scared father. Then the molten plasma shot was fired.

Hiccup braced for the initial impact but it never came, all he felt was a large gust of wind that knocked him back as he heard the plasma shot explode. Did he die? Was this what it felt like to be shot by a Night Fury? Painless? No Hiccup was pretty sure that you would feel a five hundred degree ball of plasma as it contacted your flesh. Hiccup opened his eyes to see if he was dead but he couldn't see through the smoke, no one could.

His mother, father, friends, and now mortal enemy were now all staring in anticipation. Moments before the shot was fired an object fell from the sky at great speeds and impacted just in front of Hiccup. They all wanted to see what that object was... or is.

When the smoke finally cleared everyone, including the giant Bewilderbeast in the background gazed at a young man who held his hand up in front of him. A form of energy seemed to radiate in front of his hand but that dissipated when he lowered the appendage. "What in Thor's name!?" Drago exclaimed.

The man was tall, a good six feet high, and he wore armor and clothing that looked out of this world. On his head said a light blue beanie which was tightly secured around his forehead. In his other hand was a strange metal device that looked cobbled together out of several parts. Drago was enraged at this man for denying him his victory and demanded "Who the Hel are you, boy?!"

The man didn't answer and only kept his head down with his eyes closed like he has for several minutes. "No matter. I'll just kill the both of you." Drago said. "NOOOO!" Stoick bellowed, but it was too late. Toothless let out another plasma shot which seemed to travel in slow motion with the rest of the world. As the shot grew closer to destroying the two, the man only lifted the device in his hand and pointed it at the shot. What happened next would throw even Loki himself for a loop. A beam of blue energy shot out from the device and contacted the plasma ball which suddenly disappeared with a mystical noise and small white sparks. Not everyone could see the tiny screen on the device but if the could they would see, in little white letters, Remover.

Drago was now confused more than anything. This boy, who looked as scrawny any the boy he is protecting, had just made a highly destructive plasma ball disappear like a cheap magic trick.

"Here's a tip that your parents should have taught you long ago... never, ever, mess with an Admin." The man spoke in what seemed to be a gruff voice at first that turned into a heavy Russian accent.

Drago, who was now boiling over around this point, decided to kill the man himself so he lifted up his harpoon and threw it with all his might. The projectile would never hit it's target as it froze in mid air just in front of the 'Admin' as he calls himself. Said person had just taken out another much larger device that glowed blue and shot out another blue beam that suspended the harpoon in midair. "Well then, that was stupid of you. Now your unarmed which is a shame really. You were going to need it for this next part." The man said.

"What next part?!" Drago asked angrily.

"Just wait." The man replied.

As the Vikings and maniac looked around they all began to hear one thing that didn't sound like a Dragon beating it's wings. It sounded like a fast beat on a drum and had a sort of vibrating feel to it. Then the young man began to hum an unknown tune as the sounds drew closer "bum, bada bum bum, bum bada bum bum, bum badaaaaa bum, bum bum bum bummmm." next thing they know several dozen large grey machines with what look to be net launchers on the sides began to make themselves know.

Several other men and women in the same armor and clothing began to appear out of literally nowhere and began to shoot the Dragons with a sleeping agent. Some more armored ones either carried strange weapons that laid waste to enemy Dragon trappers or large net launchers to subdue larger Dragons. The Bewilderbeast was shocked at the sudden development and couldn't focus properly.

That was it's downfall.

A ship that was massive in size appeared out of the blue and began to fire large cannons and columns of what could only be described as fire at the beast. Drago watched pitifully as his well thought out plan was completely derailed by a boy in a blue fucking beanie. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHGGG!" the deranged man screamed in anger. After his anger filled cry he stared angry face to face at the boy "You've ruined everything you bastard! I'll kill you!" he screamed.

"I think you got that turned around you worthless, shit stain." The man said in annoyance. Before Drago could even blink, Admin pulled out a small white rectangle which caused Drago to literally explode with a flick of the wrist.

Then, in an instant, the Dragons were freed once more and the man left without a trace. There was nothing left, not even a small footprint or a tiny shell casing. Hiccup was at a lost for words at this point especially when everything he just witnessed disappeared much like the plasma ball did. The lot of them just stared at the huge battlefield that was now littered with with the bodies of dead Dragon trappers and two large Bewilderbeast.

Hiccup had only one thing to say about what had recently transpired. "What. The. Fu-"

**THE END!**

**ANY AND ALL CONTENT IN THIS STORY THAT IS FROM A MOVIE, BOOK, TV SHOW, COMIC, ETC. BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ANY OC CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ME AND REQUIRES MY PERMISSION FOR USE IN ANY OTHER STORY. THANK YOU.**

-GuardianAlpha103


End file.
